


Envious, Not Jealous

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but there's no envy tag, or Envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "What does she have that you do not?""The ability to marry you," was Tazanath's calm response.





	Envious, Not Jealous

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth is visiting today," Tazanath spoke calmly and clearly. Ciel looked down at the demon who was calmly rolling a sock up his leg, searching his expression.

"I would think you would be more jealous about it," he eventually noted.

"Jealous? No, my lord," Tazanath replied, giving a low chuckle. Then, just a moment later, his playful smile fell. "Envious, however..."

Ciel's eyebrows shot up. "What does she have that you do not?"

"The ability to marry you," was Tazanath's calm response.

Ciel had no reply. There were only two ways for a marriage to happen in England, in this time period. One was a marriage of status, soulmates being entirely disregarded for one reason or another. That was the marriage of him and Elizabeth.

The other was a marriage of soulmates. But for that to happen, Ciel would have to reveal his soulmate's name. Something that he didn't like the idea of - he would be forever shunned. And there was no way they'd let a demon get married, even if they let him live.

The thought of them killing Tazanath held more weight in his mind, to be honest.

"She knows, you know," Ciel murmured. "She knows she's not mine. She doesn't hold any romantic feelings for me. Why are you envious?"

"Because she can marry you," Tazanath insisted. "She's _going_ to marry you, in fact. Why should I not be envious of this fact?"

Ciel sighed softly. "Tazanath," he said, making the demon's eyes widen. Usually, at this time of day, he would call him 'Sebastian', so that none of the servants would overhear and realize his demonic origin. But Ciel ignored this fact, this risk, and continued, "I love you. Only you. You are my soulmate, and even if we can't get married, I will happily show you my love in every other way possible - every way that Elizabeth will never see, nor does she care to see."

Tazanath stared at Ciel a moment more, then softened his gaze, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "Young master... Say my name again... Please..."

"Only if you say mine..."

"Ciel."

"Tazanath."

Smiles stretched across their faces. After a moment, Ciel sighed and nudged his still naked leg against Tazanath's chest. "Best finish dressing me, no? We can bask in romance after Elizabeth's visit."

"Indeed, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, envy and jealousy mean different things. I learned about it from the Simpsons of all things. For those unaware:
> 
> Jealousy is not wanting someone to have what you have. Envy is wanting what someone else has.


End file.
